I Will Always Love You
by Verana Cyrestia
Summary: Lucy and Gray have been dating for 3 years. One day, Gray come home from work trip to found a letter that saying that they are not ment for each other. 5 years passed and he became very cold, and now he is engaged to Juvia. They meet again to found that Lucy had a child that resembles Gray. And he found out that she is sick with 2 dangerous sickness. Can Lucy survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is the chapter that already been edited! Hope you like it please REVIEW!**

**I DON'T own Fairy Tail! If I do, Gralu will probably rule or walk down the aisel hehehe (kidding!)..**

* * *

I Always Love you Ch.1

Normal POV

The blinding light from the nearby wall length window roused Gray from his deep slumber. He placed an arm over his eyes to block out the incoming light, but to no avail. Slowly, he got out from his bed as he let out a small groan of protest at getting up so early.

He took a glance at a medium sized frame picture where a handsome raven haired teenage boy and a pretty blonde haired teenage girl stood. They had huge smiles on their faces with the boy's left arm on the girl's waist as his right hand held the small camera. The girl was posing with 2 V's on her hands while standing under the beautiful cherry blossom tree.  
There stood many more pictures in the shelf. He tried to look at the name tags written under it and his heart stung at the pain of seeing the words 'Lucy Heartfillia & Gray Fullbuster' together. Annoyed, he walked towards the pictures and turned it down so he can no longer see them. He stood in his room emotionless and remembered everything from five years ago.

(Flash back 5 years ago)

Lucy and Gray had been dating for three years, but recently, their relationship wasn't very active, they don't go on dates that often anymore... though they still loved each other to the fullest. Almost every close friend of them said that they're just like an old married couple that loved each other for ages.

Since Gray was the heir to FairyTail Co. he often had to go overseas - leaving Lucy, an ordinary girl, at their hometown. They met each other during their high school days. Gray tried to disguise himself so he can find true friends and love.  
And he was glad to have found Lucy.

All was going well until that day when he came back from his work trip and went straight to Lucy's apartment. The place was empty and he searched for Lucy franticly. When he almost lost all hope, he found a letter that broke his heart deeply.

Dear Gray,

I suppose it's time to tell you that I guessed... we are not made for each other, our paths are different and maybe they only crossed for awhile. Goodbye Gray.

Lucy.

Gray ran and searched for the blonde for two weeks straight. He was deeply depressed by everything. He didn't want to eat; his work sometimes became a mess. All he can think of was Lucy. After a month he slowly began to hate Lucy; thinking that she left him for another guy.

Gray's POV

It had been a while since I read those letters, and I still feel sad and lonely, please come back Lucy.

"What I did wrong?! How can she leave me like that? I thought she loves me! What's wrong with me that she had a reason to leave me just like this? Was it my fault? What else did she need?!" he shouted to no one in his room while crying.

"Please! I will always love you Lucy! please come back to me!" he screamed some more.  
The thought of Lucy not by his side was killing his heart slowly. Once, he collapsed because of the lack of nutrition. One of the maids found him, and he was sent to the hospital.  
After that, he became anti-social unless it was to his guest and important people.

(End of flashback)

* * *

Normal POV

Since Lucy's disappearance, Gray had been emotionless and had closed his heart to everyone. Now he was about to be engaged to Juvia Loxar, the daughter from a noble family. Even though they were about to be engaged, he never showed enough affection towards her. By far, he only gave the woman a few hugs and kisses on the cheek.

Juvia and Lucy were friends; at least that's what it looked like to him. The truth was, Juvia never liked Lucy, she hated her guts, and she only befriended her to give her 'Gray-sama' a good impression.

Since Lucy was gone, Juvia became ecstatic every day, she even begged her father to engage her with Gray. Her father reluctantly agreed. Although...Mr. Loxar never really liked Gray, he just did it for his daughter's sake.

Suddenly a knock on his door was heard and the sound startled him.

"May I come in Gray-sama, it's Juvia" said a feminine voice.

"You may, and what made you came here?" asked a cold Gray that was staring at her like she's a person from a different planet.

"I'm just going to remind you about the engagement party this afternoon, that's all!" said a happy Juvia.

"Thank you for informing me Juvia, I will remember it, you may leave" Gray said with an expressionless face and with a voice laced with coldness.

"Can I get at least a hug?" asked Juvia with hope in her eyes.

Gray walked towards Juvia and hugged her like a robot. Juvia knew that in that hug, there was no love, no feelings, just pure action. Still she enjoyed it. Gray let go of the hug and immediately dismissed her.

Juvia's heels clicked on the marble floor in Gray's huge mansion as she walked towards her car outside. 'At least he is mine now' she thought while opening her car door and drove away to the party location.

* * *

(Time skip after noon)

The party was held on the beach where a huge white tent was set up. The party was luxurious but Gray merely observed the scenery; he just didn't care anymore.

"Gray-sama! I invited a special guest for us tonight, I tried so hard to make them come, but they finally agreed! Now Gray-sama, I want you to prepare for the main event, ne?" she said with a smirk and left him.

(At another place)

"Ne, ne mommy! Where are we going?" asked a raven haired four year old boy clinging to her mother's neck while she carried him.

"Well, my friend invited me to her engagement party, and she insisted for us to come. I tried not to work overtime today so I can come to her party with you" said a smiling blonde woman.

"Come on Lucy! Grey! We will be late! I want to see who Juvia hooked up with and we can't be there for too long" said a scarlet haired woman.

"Hai, hai! Erza-san!" said Lucy and her son Grey.

They drove to the location which was pretty far from where they were from.

* * *

(At the party)

"Ladies and gentleman, I want you all to give it up for the newly engaged couple, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar!" said the host.

Everybody on the tent clapped for the both of them and only went silent when Juvia cleared her throat.

"We both thank you all for coming to our party tonight... to all of our dear friends who supported us all this time!" said Juvia happily.

Everybody cheered for them, then suddenly Juvia pulled Gray closer to her and kissed his cheek, she smiled but he just stared at her emotionless.

Then suddenly, the cheers stopped as a four year old kid shouted at the top of his lungs with tears in his eyes. "Help! Help! Erza-san! Where are you! Help my mother!"

* * *

**Thank you people for reading my story! and thank you my beta!**


	2. ATTENTION!

**Hello people!**

I want to announce that the first chapter is edited by me and my super awesome, nice and kind beta!

So, the **first chapter** is **changed** a bit! so please **read from the first chapter!**

**Then i will post the 2nd, the 3rd and next...**


End file.
